


Kindly Stopped For Me

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Deathfic, Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki's beautiful death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Stopped For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pasdoll).



> I took drabble requests. Pasdoll asked for Hisoka, Kazuki, and the consideration of life.

Kazuki knows death can be beautiful, but he never expected anything like the man and boy moving toward him in the twilight.

"I can't leave," he says when they're close, though he knows it's useless. He's already held on too long, for them to come.

"I'm sorry," the man says. Kazuki believes he truly is. The boy says nothing; it's in his eyes.

"Let me say goodbye."

"They already know." The boy's voice is low, bleak. "They've been waiting."

"Nonetheless, I owe them."

"It will only hurt worse."

"Please," he whispers.

The boy shakes his head, but still they wait.


End file.
